


Perfectly Imperfect

by watchreadwrite



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchreadwrite/pseuds/watchreadwrite
Summary: Ringo plans the perfect surprise for his boyfriend, but things get a little out of hand...





	1. Three truths about Ringo Beckmann

First: Ringo was no romantic.  
He didn’t need flowers or chocolates on Valentine’s Day, cheesy movies on date nights or public declarations of love on anniversaries. He could live without matching outfits on carnival, rose petals on his way to the bedroom and heart shaped greeting cards. In fact, he thought all of these things were pretty embarrassing or just some scam to sell bad romance movies, jewelry and corny love songs. He definitely didn’t need romance in his life. 

Second: Ringo loved Easy Winter more than anything else in the world.  
Ringo knew Easy liked all this romantic stuff. Not because his boyfriend of two years had ever said anything like that, but Ringo had seen his face whenever one of their friends had done some of these things. Ringo remembered when Jakob had courted Saskia. Easy was always nervous, when the other man had planned one of his big romantic gestures. Ringo had seen Easy’s beautiful brown eyes lit up with joy whenever he made pictures on their friends’ weddings or when the girls talked about all these corny little things their husbands did for them.  
And making the man he loved happy was high up on Ringo’s personal priority list, so he would forget about all his reservations towards romantic gestures and sweep his beloved boyfriend off his feet. 

Third: Ringo was a planner.  
No matter if in the office, as a roommate or as a boyfriend Ringo liked making plans. He appreciated that feeling when a good plan was taking form, when he had total control of what was happening and even more, he loved it, when one of his master plans was working great and he achieved his goal.


	2. Planning perfection

As a planner Ringo knew, that research was everything. Because of that he had thought weeks about every proposal he had ever seen, read or heard about. After a thorough examination of every proposal he had thought about he came to the conclusion that the perfect proposal was the outcome of three variables: Place, timing and personal touch. And the perfect proposal was exactly what he needed, because he wanted their night to be special, something they would remember forever and Easy could tell their kids about. When Ringo’s thoughts turned in the direction of children, he had a little meltdown, but after a while he got back on track with the planning…

He decided to start with the easiest part – the optimal place. Ringo had many ideas regarding the whereabouts. First, he thought about a classic option: an elegant and expensive restaurant in Cologne’s inner city. There would be a romantic atmosphere, silent music and high-quality champagne. It definitely was a solid option, but Ringo decided against it, because he wasn’t sure if he would have the guts to pour his heart out in front of a bunch of strangers and Easy might consider it impersonal, because they had no connection to that place.   
After that he thought he would pop the question in the woods, where they had been camping in their first year as a couple. That spot would be much more personal, and the stars would add a romantic touch. Then he remembered their overall luck with wild animals and ruled that one out.   
Then Ringo considered asking Easy in their own flat. It had taken them quite some time until the actually moved in together, but when the time had been right, they had created their own home and so he thought their private space would make a good place to take the next step. But in the end Ringo simply didn’t think it would be romantic enough.  
At last he realized that the roof was the ideal spot for the engagement. They had had countless important relationship steps up there and no matter if other couples had also used the rooftop as their dating spot, it meant a lot to him and he was sure Easy would like the cozy atmosphere under the stars.   
When he had decided on the place Ringo thought about the timing. He knew Easy would want to remember the date of their engagement and it had to be rather soon, because he wouldn’t be able to keep his feelings in for much longer. He couldn’t remember the date when they first kissed, and Ringo also thought the fact that he didn’t react quite good would dampen the mood anyway. The night in February when they decided on dating each other would have been a choice, but the date was awfully close to Valentine’s Day which was way to cliché for Ringo’s liking and furthermore it was only days before Paco’s and Elli’s wedding date and that wasn’t something, he wanted either. Finally, he decided on the day Easy stopped him from going to Milan.  
The hardest part of planning this proposal was the personal aspect of it. Ringo needed hours to think about the proper decorations, days to work out what he was going to say and weeks to find the perfect engagement ring. But when all the things where planned out in his head and the jewelry box was save in his desk at Huber Bau he felt totally secure. Ringo believed in his plan and was ready to carry out the perfect proposal.


	3. Crushed perfection

When the day finally came, Ringo wasn’t nervous at all, because he had everything planned out. He followed his plan: First he kissed Easy goodbye who made a “beauty day” with Saskia, Vivi, Sina and Leonie after Ringo had recommended them a new spa and the men had decided to remodel Amelie’s room when their “wives” where gone. After that he called Bambi to excuse himself from helping. Then he closed the roof because of “construction work” and began to decorate the space according to his vision.   
When he was finished Ringo was very pleased with himself. The roof looked like a romantic getaway and he had enough time to clean himself up and dress accordingly in a new dress shirt he had bought especially for the occasion.

When he stepped in their living room, he was ready in every way possible. He checked his phone. Easy had written him some messages. Ringo called him.  
“Hey, Schatz!” Ringo’s heart beat a little faster, when his soon to be fiancé answered the phone. “Everything alright? You weren’t answering my texts.”  
“I had to solve a little problem at Huber Bau, so I was busy, but everything is okay now”, Ringo answered while he smiled knowingly.  
“Tobias mentioned something like that”, Easy responded. “He was pretty pissed you excused yourself from their home improvement day.”  
“Yeah, I was sorry, but work is work”, Ringo said. “I thought we could go for a quiet dinner just the two of us, when you are home.”  
Easy laughed a little. “You really had no time to read my messages. We want to surprise the boys for all their hard work today and are bringing pizza and beer. We thought we didn’t have a gettogether on the roof for a while, so it’s the perfect opportunity.”  
“No it’s not”, Ringo answered quite harsh.   
“Why not?” Easy sounded confused.  
“The roof is closed… Because of construction work.”  
“Construction work? I didn’t know that.” Ringo heard Easy talking to the girls on the other side of the phone. “Okay, so we meet at the flat share. Ringo, can you prepare everything, the boys will be on their way soon and we will bring the food.”  
Ringo got nervous all of the sudden. “Sure, I cannot tempt you with a romantic dinner with your boyfriend?”  
Easy laughed again. “Since when are you one for romance?”  
Ringo sighed. “I’m not, but I thought you …”  
“I would love that”, Easy chimed in. “…but not today. I have to go, but we see each other in a few. Bye, Schatz.”  
“Bye”, Ringo said, but Easy already cut the call. 

When Ringo hated one thing then it was seeing his plans going to waste. But he was able to adapt. So, they wouldn’t eat in that small Italian restaurant around the corner. No problem. He would simply guide Easy to the roof after their meal with their friends. No problem at all.  
Being with all of their friends at the flat share was loud and chaotic, especially because the boys were angry at Ringo for not showing up to their renovation. Ringo got nervous with every minute he had to make friendly conversation.  
“Hey man”, Tobias announced, when they had eaten most of the pizza. “You are doing the dishes and bring the trash down for not showing!”  
Ringo didn’t argue, he wanted to get the ring from his office anyway. Bringing down the trash was a good excuse. He started loading the dishwasher, when Amelie came and accidently spilled the rest of her spaghetti all over Ringo’s pale pink dress shirt.   
“What the …”, he began, but stopped, when he saw the kid’s wide eyes.  
“I’m sorry!”, she shrieked, while Tobias and Bambi laughed at Ringo’s bewildered facial expression.  
“No problem”, Ringo answered through clenched teeth. He took the trash and made his way to the door, when Easy exclaimed: “I’m coming with you! It’s late anyway.”  
“That’s not necessary”, Ringo said with a fake smile. “I’m right back.”  
Easy was irritated, when his boyfriend left without another word.   
On his way to the trash Ringo was furious for a minute. The beginning of his engagement night was a disaster. He was behind schedule, more than nervous and second guessed his whole plan. What would he do if Easy declined? Ringo suppressed this thought and hurried to his office. Standing in front of Huber Bau he realized that he had forgotten the keys.   
“Ah…”, he groaned and wanted to call Saskia for help, but realized that he had no phone on him. “Crap, crap, crap!”, he cursed angrily and stormed off, only to run into Tobias, who went with his dog for a walk.   
“What are you doing here?”, Tobias asked suspiciously.  
“Give me your keys!”, Ringo commanded, without answering his brothers question.  
“Why do you need …”  
“Please!” Ringo sounded desperate and demanding at the same time. “Just this one time, give me your keys without asking any questions, like a brother would do.”  
Tobias looked at his half-brother. He seemed jittery and a little desperate standing on the street only with his dirty dress shirt on. Without further hesitation Tobias gave him his keys. Ringo stormed in the office, came back out some minutes later throwing the keys at Tobias and ran back home. Tobias looked down on Stinker and said: “He is planning something.” The dog barked and his owner followed Ringo.


	4. Perfectly Imperfect

When Tobias came back to the flat share Ringo wasn’t there.   
“Easy, what’s up with your boyfriend? He is more irritable than usual”, Tobias said.  
“I don’t know. He seemed a little distracted lately, but today he is really behaving strange.”  
“Maybe he is planning something illegal”, Tobias mentioned.   
“Yeah, because that’s the only possible explanation”, Easy responded angrily.  
“Guys!”, Paco said calmly, while entering the flat share. “I don’t know who put that construction sign on the door, but the roof looks just fine, we should take our drinks upstairs.”  
Everyone was in favor, because it was a rather beautiful night and they hadn’t done that in a while. They took everything they needed and left the flat.  
Paco, Tobias, Vivi, Saskia and Jakob went ahead, opened the door to the roof and the first thing they saw, were hundreds of tiny christmas lights that shimmered in the dark and illuminated the whole secluded area. Soft music was playing and next to the sitting area was Ringo, dressed in a new shirt murmuring to himself while he lit some candles.   
“What the hell?” Tobias looked around and didn’t know what was going on.   
Saskia was absolutely stunned. “This looks amazing!”  
Paco and Jakob grinned as soon as they realized what they got themselves into.   
This also was the moment when Ringo spotted them, and he looked shocked. “What are you doing here? You have to go! Now!”  
“What is all that?”, Tobias wanted to know.  
Vivi punched him in the side. “Idiot”, she hissed. “This is a proposal!”  
Saskia sighed and hugged her husband. “This is soooo romantic.”  
“Pretty well done!”, Paco agreed.   
Ringo nodded a little distracted, while he looked around. Voices came from the hallway and his eyes got big, when he heard Easy’s warm laugh.   
Bambi wanted to come to the roof, but the others blocked the entry. “Guys?!”  
“We have to get back down, the roof is closed!”, Paco yelled back and tried to shoo the others right back.   
“What?” Easy sounded confused. “Where is the problem?”  
“This is a disaster!”, Ringo sighed and put a hand to his beating heart.   
“No, it’s not”, Saskia clarified. “It is perfect, we are just interfering. But this can be changed. We let Easy through and leave you two alone. Good luck!”  
Everybody turned around to do as Saskia said, only Tobias stood shocked in front of Ringo, until Vivi punched him again. He woke from his trance and suddenly smiled at Ringo: “Yeah, good luck!”  
Ringo nodded and tried to calm his nerves a little. The others went back through the door smiling and he heard whispering at the steps until somebody was pushed through the door again, before it was shut silently. 

Easy didn’t know what was wrong with his friends all of the sudden and why Tobias had hugged him on the staircase like he had never seen him before, but when he really looked around on the roof all his thoughts vanished. He instantly took in the quiet music, the beautiful lights and the cozy sitting area that looked like a love nest. In the middle of this romantic fantasy come to life stood Ringo, looking at him with a combination of angst and love.   
“Ringo”, Easy whispered, while he made a few steps in direction of his boyfriend. “Did you do all this?”  
For a moment Ringo’s heart stopped and he thought he wouldn’t be able to speak, because his prepared speech was gone. But when he closely looked into the loving eyes of his boyfriend, he knew deep down that everything would be fine. “Yeah, I wanted to surprise you.”  
Easy nodded, taking more and more of the atmosphere in. “I am surprised. You planned all this! I don’t know what to say.”  
Now Ringo smiled and stepped in front of Easy to take his hands and guide him in the middle of the roof. “You don’t have to say anything. I know exactly what to say.” For a moment Ringo only felt his own heartbeat and Easy’s hands in his and he realized he was right. He knew exactly what to say. Not what he had prepared originally, but what he felt, deep down.  
“Easy, when you stopped me from entering that train to Milan and told me you loved me two years ago, I knew, I got a chance I didn’t deserve.” The other man wanted to intervene, but Ringo squeezed his hands slightly and Easy remained silent. “I promised you – and myself by the way –  
to never hurt you again.” Ringo’s face got a little pained, before he spoke again. “We both now I broke that promise, because I’m this gigantic mess when it comes to relationships, but you gave me another chance and I can’t tell you what that meant to me. Every morning when I wake up next to you, I’m in awe of how far we have come. I love the life we have together.” Easy’s eyes were wet and he smiled at Ringo, ready to kiss him senseless, but his boyfriend talked again. “You are the best thing that ever happened to me and because of that I wanted to plan this perfect night for you and I’m sorry it turned out a little chaotic.”  
Easy shook his head slightly and took Ringo’s face between his hands to press a small but loving kiss to his trembling lips. “This is absolutely perfect! No one has ever done something this romantic for me. I love it!”  
Ringo smiled relieved and let go of one of Easy’s hands, before he went down on one knee and watched as his boyfriends’ eyes get big, when he fished the small black box out of his trousers and presented the elegant platinum ring to him. “Easy, I can’t … no scratch that … I don’t want to imagine my life without you. I want to be by your side every day, to proof, that I can make you as happy as you deserve to be. Easy Winter, will you marry me?”   
Easy barely waited a second before he said through tears: “Yes, yes, yes! I want nothing more than to marry you!”   
Ringo was relieved and overjoyed, when he slipped the ring on Easy’s finger and stood up, to kiss his fiancé. The kiss ended in laughter and Easy said breathlessly: “Ringo Beckmann, I love you so much! You planned all this just for me.” He sounded stunned.   
Ringo smiled brightly and guided him to the couch where he opened the champagne that waited next to the candles. “I’m glad you liked it. I wanted to plan the perfect proposal, but then the romantic dinner date fell flat, my shirt got dirty, I forgot my keys to get the ring and the others almost crashed the location.” Ringo took a sip from his glass.   
Easy laughed while he pulled Ringo close to himself on the sofa. “I didn’t like it. I loved it, it was a dream come true.”   
Ringo was absolutely thrilled and kissed Easy deeply. Maybe he was right, the proposal was just like them, perfectly imperfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... there it is ... my take on a Ringsy proposal! I hope you liked it and I would love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Yours, watchreadwrite


End file.
